


I’m not really that cold, son

by SorenMarie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One curse word, Power outage during the Winter, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/pseuds/SorenMarie
Summary: John makes sure his boys are warm enough for the night.





	I’m not really that cold, son

**Author's Note:**

> "Cold nights" was the square filled for this fic.

“Hey Dad, Sammy’s still cold. What do I do?” His teeth chattered as John pulled himself up from the couch and made his way over to his duffel. He rustled around for a few seconds and pulled out a navy blue sweater and pressed it into Dean’s hands. 

“Make him put this on. Dean, wait a second.” He dug around until he found a thicker flannel shirt at the bottom of his bag. "Here, this is for you. Put this on, and curl up with Sam in bed.“ Dean nodded in agreement before making it back to the bed.

"What about you dad, aren’t you cold?” Sam sat up in bed and fussed as Dean helped him put on the sweatshirt that was two sizes too big for him. 

“I’m not really that cold, son.”

“How long do you think the power’s gonna be out?” Sam shivered as he hugged himself and Dean told him to scoot back over so he could get into the bed. 

For the first time, John had no idea how to answer.

“Who knows Sammy, it might come back tomorrow or the next day.” 

“We just need to be patient and wait it out. If we’re still here tomorrow, I’ll run to the store and get what I can to keep you guys warm, okay?”

“Okay dad.”

The room had been quiet for hours, but Sam woke and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was too dark to actually read the numbers but the view from outside the window told him it was too late. He stumbled to the bathroom, peed, washed his hands and headed towards the kitchenette. He pulled a cup from the lower cabinet and turned on the water. 

“Sammy?” John’s gruff voice from the couch made Sam jump. “What are you doing up?”

“Needed a drink of water.” His tiny feet carried him over to where John was sleeping on the couch. “Dad, if you’re cold, you should come share the bed with Dean and me. More bodies produce more heat, right?” 

“I’m fine…just go back to sleep.”

“Dad -” Sam frowned as John closed his eyes. He sighed and doubled back towards the closet. He opened it as quietly as he could and pulled out a spare blanket. “I guess he missed one. Always takin’ care of us but refuses to take care of himself. Mom, if she were still here, she would kick your ass old man.”

“Language…” John muttered and Sam tried his hardest not to laugh. The blanket fell to the floor as John sat up and stretched. His back was killing him and he was still exhausted. “Come on son, let’s go to bed.”

Dean rolled over on his side as John took the middle of the bed, and Sam was curled up on his right side. “Night dad.” Sam closed his eyes as John covered the three of them with the extra blanket.

“Night boys.”


End file.
